1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nano-structure and a fabricating method thereof and particularly to a nano-hetero structure for energy conversion and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A problem that the whole world faces in the 21st century and to which a solution is urgently needed is the scarcer petrochemical energy sources. Therefore, seeking and developing renewable energy sources is an imperative issue. Solar energy is an inexhaustible energy source. A focus of modern energy technical development lies in how to convert solar energy to a form conveniently utilized in people's daily lives. For example, if solar radiation can be used to release hydrogen ions from water so as to generate hydrogen (i.e. convert solar energy into hydrogen energy), an example solution with potential at solving current energy problem can be found. The technology of generating hydrogen has a long history. From conventional electrolysis of water, hydrogen generation by thermal power to hydrogen generation by pyrolysis with petrochemical fuel etc., these technologies all have difficulty becoming popular due to high costs and environmental protection concerns. If solar energy can be used to directly decompose water to generate hydrogen, this technology has significant development potential in consideration of simplified processes, environmental protection, and costs.